


X-MEN Days

by LadyGraphycal



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Heroes (TV), Thor (Movies), Vampire Empire, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Femdom, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Penetration, OC, Original Female Character - Freeform, Polyandry, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGraphycal/pseuds/LadyGraphycal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Raven met Amethyst when they were children. Now they are recruiting mutants for their new school. Following timeline from <b>X-MEN First Class</b>, leads up to <b>X-MEN Apocalypse</b> and <b>Thor 2</b>. This story is unedited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recruitment

**_ _ **

**_Metaforno_** ; the act of completely letting oneself go and immerse into a completely different personality. This technique is taught to actors and actresses since ancient time and inherited through selected bloodline and houses, but was banned in the 1900s for its extreme and dangerous learning methods. Many have tried to obtain the information, and many have died trying to master this lost technique. Now, only a handful of people knows the way of metaforno and still practices it. The act itself is often referred to as ‘wearing a glass mask’ among those who perform this technique, because if not careful, the fragile mask can slip out and reveal the actor/actress’s true character.

 

* * *

 

**The moment Charles touches Cerebro….**

“I can feel them. _All_ of them. There are so many of us….” Charles exhales a deep breath he has been holding, while involuntary tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes. 

Amethyst can’t help but feel extremely curious and completely left out. She wants to see what he sees, feels what he is feeling right at this sensational moment. Consciously confident, she grabs his hand, wrapping his knuckle with her slender palm, causing him to gasp by the sudden intrusion.

Charles is startled by her sudden touch. He can feel a mental presence in his mind, glazing his in a subtle manner, as if asking for permission. He allows her, and extends his telepathy ability towards her.

It all happens as if she already knows what to expect. She lets out an audible gasp as a powerful sensation hits her like a ton of bricks—the pleasant kind. Amethyst parts her lips in heavy, short breaths and allows tears to fall. 

 _She can feel it too_ , he smiles. What he sees now echoes through her.

“Raven, come on. You need to see this, too,” she finally says.

 

* * *

 

**When they decided to do the recruitment….**

“That’s wonderful! You two boys can go while I,” Amethyst wraps her arm around Raven’s shoulders, “and Raven can have some girls’ time. What do you say, girly?” She turns to her pal other.

“Sounds like a date!” Raven exclaims cheerfully.

“What’s that face, Charles? Jealous? Don’t be. I know you two just met and all, but I’m sure you’ll be able to habitus interpersonal bond through your agents of socialization just fine—”

“Ame, if you’re trying to fry our brains out with your terminologies,” he lets his British warning tone out.

 

* * *

 

**Aquatic control….**

Their next recruitment is a fisher from Welsh. Amethyst and Raven have to rent out a boat in order to catch up with the mutant in his working hour, accompanied by a local boat captain.

Aeron Fanen is just out on a sunny sail in hope for another big catch, when he suddenly hears a female voice shouting from the sea. No, that can’t be. He must be hallucinating. No women should be at this waters, as far as his experience proof to him. Although this does remind him with the tales of sirens and their hypnotic voice, alluring men into the seas.

“Excuse me, Sir!” the sound says again, this time louder. Aeron looks around his line of sight as he stops the engine of his boat, curiously trying to find the source. He is about to give up when he finds no one, before the voice shouts again. “Over here! We’re on the other boat.”

He glances at the approaching boat at the distance, squinting his eyes at the blinding sunlight. True enough, he finds a woman standing by the edge of a fancy speedboat. When they are close enough, she does something that makes his heart skip a beat.

Raven and the boat captain almost get a heart attack when they watch as Amethyst steps out of the boat. Raven waits for the impending plunge, but it never comes. Instead, she watches as Amethyst literally walks on the sea water, approaching their intended recruit.

Amethyst knows of Aeron’s ability to control water, thus why she is not hesitate when she decides to take the risky approach and steps out from their rented boat and on to the sea water. She watches as Aeron hurriedly raises his arms, controlling the water under her feet so that she will not drown.

He eyes look at her in bewilderment as she approaches him.

Perhaps he might have meet his siren after all, because a smile from this woman echoes wickedness through his bones.

 

 ** _Intuitive aptitude_** ; the ability to understand the structure and operation of complex systems without special education or training.

 

**The psychiatrist meets the watchmaker….**

His shop is as deserted as any other slow day. What Gabriel does not expect when the doorbell gives off a gentle ring is the two beautiful women who stride in.

The first woman has glossy black hair that flows around her hear. She has pale fair skin, high cheekbones and red painted lips. He knows that it is impolite to stare, but she is a sight to behold. What are the chances of him meeting someone like her?

“Hello, we hope you’re not busy today. My friend accidentally dropped her watch and stepped on it with the end of her heel. Can you still save it?”

“Amethyst! Now you make it sound like as if I’m a klutz,” the other woman protests. She has dark blonde rings, nice tan skin and slight curves. Her face is rounded and she stands just by a few inches shorter than the first.

They both dress as if they just step out of a fashion show, looking so out of place in his little old watch shop. Somehow he feels inferior with the way he dresses, with his thick glasses and plaid shirt.

“My name is Amethyst, by the way, and that is Raven,” she introduces themselves with a charming smile as Raven gives a friendly waves.

“Gabriel Grey.” He introduces himself politely—his tone slightly shaky—and asks to see the watch. While waiting, the tan-skinned woman occupies herself by the many pieces in display, while the pale-skinned woman stands by the counter, patiently waiting for the results.

“So, Gabriel, how long have you been a watchmaker?” Amethyst asks with interested.

He does not understand why a woman like her would be interested in someone like him, netherless he answers, “Practically all my life. I’ve been learning watch-making from my uncle ever since as far as I can remember. How about you?”

“I’m a psychiatrist-on-demand. My patients prefer the comfort of their home while expression their deepest, darkest feelings.” 

“This is a very exquisite piece, I must say. I don’t think you’ve damaged the watch that bad. Give me a day or two, and I’ll have it right back like what it was before.”

“A day or two?” the tan-skinned abruptly turns to them. “We don’t have that much time. Ame, why don’t you give it a twirl?”

“I know that it’s a bit time consuming, but—” He stops speaking when the watch moves, shocked by the sight.

He watches as the broken pieces suddenly mends itself, going back to the positions they are supposed to be. When he looks up, he swears he sees the pale-skinned’s eyes swirls with red bands. It spins as his sight does, before finally engulfed in darkness.

The two women watch as the man collapses to the floor at other side of the counter.

“Oh dear, maybe that was slightly too much,” Amethyst says as Raven comments, “That never happens before.”


	2. The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Division-X gathering…

**Division-X gathering…**

Charles and Erik eventually make the call once they complete their side of list. Amethyst invites them all to one of her family’ vacation mansion, where they can train and let lose as mutants. Sitting comfortably in the living room, she then introduces them four to the eight recruits.

“Hello and welcome to the Hinode mansion. In here, you will find almost any type of equipment that can help you with physical training. If you saw the wire fences outside on your way in, that is the limit of our satellite coverage.”

A boy with curly hair shoots up his arm. 

“Yes?” Amethyst does not seem bothered by the interruption.

“What’s a satellite coverage?”

“The government’s satellite occasionally passes certain area on Earth in order to take a security scan. Much like a security camera,” she adds quickly when the boy frowns in confusion, “In order to give as much freedom as possible, my family installed an intermission device to send up fake images to the satellite as counter measure.”

“My name is Amethyst Proteria. Aside from being the current guardian of this house, I am also an expert in time reversal.” 

To prove that, she knocks over an expensive-looking vase at her right, causing the precious relic to smash the floor into billion pieces. Some of they gape at the act, but then those gape turns to mouths hanging open when she activates her power. Red bands spin around her iris as the scenery plays back like a movie, making the vase pieces itself together and back to its original display post. 

“Additionally, I work as a psychiatrist. So if you need someone to consult with, you’re welcome to discuss with me, free of charge,” she finishes off, then moves on to her left.

“This is Charles Xavier, a friend of mine and a telepath.” “Hello everyone,” he greets them with a smile. “But don’t worry about him reading your mind without permission.” At least not too much. “He is a very sensible man. Since I provided the place, he has agreed on handling the finances.”

“The woman over here is Raven, Charles’ sister. She is—” On queue, the woman transforms into her mutant appearance, with intense blue skin and fiery hair.

“A shapeshifter,” she announces proudly. The rest starts cheering and whistling as a reaction.

“And lastly, the man over there is called Erik Lehnsherr. He has the power of all things metal.” The man himself finds that he does not mind her choice of words. In fact, he thinks he rather likes it, though he does not let it show so much. He sees the woman’s lips curve into a frighteningly knowing smile from the corner of his eyes.

“Don’t be intimidated by his stern exterior. Once you get to know him, you’ll learn that he is quite a decent person to converse with.”

Erik arches an eyebrow at her. And who is she to say that? She doesn’t even know him that well.

“Now, why don’t you show us your power?”

They all stare at his direction, waiting for him to share his power display. Sighing, Erik waves his arm to the direction of a wall decoration, causing a pair of swords to float around the air. He makes a show to floating the swords in circular motions around the room, causing the crowd to ‘oh’ and ‘ah’, before he settles them back to the wall.

Amethyst looks like she is about to say something to him, but turns to the crowd instead.

“And there you go. We are the founders of Division X. Now, who would like to be the first to introduce themselves?”

The same curly haired boy shoots up his hand again. “Alright. Let’s start with you,” she points at him.

“The name’s Sean. I can make sonic waves.”

“Hank. Hank McCoy.” He proceeds by taking of his shoes, showing a pair of hands instead of feet.

“Alex Summers. Um, I’m not sure what to call my powers.”

 “Angel Salvadore.” She unleashes her wings. “I spit fire, too.”

“Darwin. My real name is Armando Muñoz. I’m an adapter.”

Once the recruits from Charles and Erik’s team introduces themselves, it is time for the recruits from Amethyst and Raven’s team to introduce themselves.

“H’llo. M’ name ’s Aeron Fanen. I c’n control water.”

“Gabriel Grey. I’m not sure if I’m a mutant, but they told me I am one, so I must be.”

“Charlotte Proteria! Dreamwalker!” the little girl with teddy bear exclaims excitedly.

“She’s my cousin,” Amethyst explains. “I thought it would be great to have her practice around an older crowd.”

“Yep, yep! I’m not a kid anymore!” Charlotte sings along.

“Warren.” The blonde hunk in the suit says. “I can grow wings, too. I’d show you them, but then I have to undress.” They all laugh by his statement. “Also, I’m one of Amethyst’s patients.”

Lastly, Raven comments, “Division X sounds so long. We should just call ourselves X-men or something,” to which everyone agree.

 


	3. Bloodline

** **

**Book of Knowledge…**

“Hi, Ame. What’s that?” Raven curiously asks one day when she is strolling around the mansion, coincidently passing a reading Amethyst.

“It’s my family’s version of Book of Knowledge. It contains records of mutation, power branch and lineage. Charles wants to borrow it, so I figure I’d take it out earlier.”

Raven turns her attention to the other woman’s computer.

“That’s Division X’s— sorry, I mean X-men’s database. Since we’re about to train each other, I thought it would be good to plan our training based on our power classifications.”

“Wow, let’s see. Temporal: Amethyst. Mimicry: Raven, Darwin. Aviant: Warren, Angel… Hmghm.” Growing disinterested, she turns her attention back to the book. “You wouldn’t mind, would you?” she turns to Amethyst.

“Not at all. Go ahead.”

Raven opens random pages until she stumbles upon a chapter page. “Almighty Powers,” she reads out loud.

“Basically, it explains the ultimate level a mutant can reach, what those powers are called and what characterized a mutant to possess it. But it all depends on one’s classification as well.” Amethyst explains as Raven browses through.

“For example, I’m classified as a temporal. That means, aside from my reversal power, I can branches out my power to other temporal sub-category. Like psychometry, chronokinetic combat, and intuitive precognition—”

“Wait, wait, _what?_ ”

Amethyst gestures for Raven to place the book down the table. She turns the pages that titles ‘Psychometry’, “Basically it’s the power to perceive the residual information of an object and/or person by using senses.” She turns several pages forward and lands on one that says ‘chronokinetic combat’. “This is used in physical combat, by making my attacks appear extremely fast while causing the victim to be slowed down.” They move on to a different spread. “Intuitive precognition is the power to intuitively sense and adapt to future events. It’s a combination of Intuitive Aptitude and Precognition. You can read the details yourself.”

_“Users have the ability to intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it. The power works on a purely instinctual level: users don't receive any additional data, but can spontaneously feel how events are going to unfold and what the best course of action is, making it more an inherent part of themselves than an external ability._

_“This hyper-instinct allows them to make the right decision in any situation, multiplying their survivability and success rate, allowing them to overcome great hardships with minimal damage and pull victory from the jaws of defeat despite all odds.”_

“Wow, you really know your stuff.” And she is not just talking about the woman’s powers. “Have you reach your fullest potential yet?”

“There is one skill mightier than Intuitive Aptitude, and it’s called Claircognizance, but I’m not sure I really want it.”

“Why is that?”

“Claircognizance allows the user to gain information of all sorts through intrinsic means, like from a person, object, place, or event through intrinsic knowledge, as in it just "comes to" the user's mind,” she recites right out the book. “If I already know _everything_ even before _anything_ happens, I’ll literally die standing of boredom.”

Raven giggles out loud, causing Amethyst’s facial expression to turn scandalous.

“That’s not funny. It could happen.”

“How about me?”

“Let’s see. I remember reading about multi-shapeshifting. It’s when you do multiple different shift at different body parts. Like wings of a butterfly with mouth of a tiger.”

“O-kayy…. That’s weird. Not sure if I want that…” Raven trails off awkwardly.

“It’s just an example! I just want to show a diverse combination. Although it would really be a next step if you can copy powers, too.”

 

* * *

 

**As long as it’s a mutant….**

One day, Erik, Warren and Amethyst ends up in her family. Warren discovers her family motto. “Protect among thyself,” he reads out, “That’s quite the motto, Doctor.”  

“Actually, the meaning behind it is a bit more racist that it lets on—not the kind you think of. In my family, we are only allowed to socialized ourselves with other mutants. Contacts with outside norms are only permitted if it is absolutely necessary.”

“I’m sorry. That must be hard on you,” he says apologetically.

“Nah, it’s not that bad. Not all my family members really stick to the old saying. Except my mom. She has quite a handful of human acquaintances, but she talks behind their backs all the time. It’s kind of entertaining to hear her during social events.”

“Still, the motto makes sure that the family tree is filled with mutants only. We don’t care  about their race, as long as they are a mutant. Of course, they are some conflicts, too. Like the time my parents got married.”

“Really? What happened?” Warren sounds genuinely curious. She directs him to the opposite wall, where there is a golden tree painted. Behind them, Erik silently follows.

“If you take a look closer, you can see names on the roots. It’s our family tree record. One of many, at least.” He squints a little bit, trying to find her name. “Mine is over here, at the center-bottom.”

She gestures at the names from several generation back. “My great-grandma from my mother’s side was a Cheyarafim, while my great-grandpa from my father’s side was a Neyaphem. It was quite a clash in the wedding, as I was told.”

“I’m sorry, but what do these names mean?”

Amethyst knows that Warren had quite a struggle in his life, hence the lack of knowledge of his origin. 

“Cheyarafim are a group of angel-like mutants who were the traditional enemies of the Neyaphem, a demonic-looking group of mutants who lived in Biblical times. You are one of the Cheyarafim descend.”

“Are we distance cousins then, Doctor?”

“Speaking of origin, all humans came from one place, if you believe in the Bible. Same goes for mutants. We all came from one mutation. But no, we’re not. I would have known if we were. I memorize the family tree very well.”

“But unlike you, who I guess has a more direct Cheyarafim mutation gene, mine is a mix of multiple different genes. I do inherit a bit from them, though. Like my lighter coloring,” she gestures at her natural white hair, “and my fangs and red eyes.”

“Yes, it was quite a shocking appearance I must say. The pleasant kind. Your hair looks good on you.” It takes him a couple of seconds to really sink in what he just says, before blood starts to pool on his cheeks.

She would have blush to, if she can, but her mutation makes it impossible.

“Still, it must be nice to grow up in a family that is like you. Makes acceptance seems really easy,” Erik’s sudden insight causes the two to turn their attention to him.

“I guess that’s one of reasons to have the motto,” she adds. “Though I do try to make a few friends outside my circle. I don’t have that many, and my family won’t know as long as I don’t mention anything.”

“By the way, Warren, while we’re at it, Cheyarafim are know for having healing powers. Don’t try to heal a Neyaphem, though. That works like a poison to them. Same goes with the blood.”

“How do you know that? Did it happen to you before?” Just the thought of someone harming her, whether it is unintentional or not, makes his blood boil somehow. 

Though he must admit, he does have strong feelings for the woman. How can he not? It was because of her help that he was able to come clean with his father. The man is an anti-mutant through and through. It was a very difficult time growing up for Warren. To accept himself as he is, let alone confiding his true self to his father. But thanks to Amethyst’s support, he was able to make it through.

“I tried it experimentally when I was a kid. Didn’t work on me, though. I’m fine with both races’ healing and blood, as it turns out.”

 


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst goes in a mating heat. Warning: Non-con.

_**Warning: Non-Con.** _

* * *

 

 

**When Amethyst locks herself in….**

“Amethyst, why are you locking yourself in that room?”

It is not really a room. More like an anti-nuclear shelter, with so many layers of metal and concrete deep underground.

“Trust me, I’m doing this to protect both of us. And I mean the ones in the inside from the ones at the outside, vise versa.”

“Come on, Ame. You can’t do that to yourself. Come out and talk to me so we can solve through this.”

“Charles, you don’t get it, I know, but this is a matter of life and none-life.”

“Seriously, what’s the matter? Are you sick? Do you need a doctor? Because I can call Hank, no, I should call Hank.”

“No, Charles, no. That’s a bad idea. Just… leave, okay? To go sleep.”

“Why? What’s wrong? Please, talk to me, Amethyst. Let me help you.”

“This is not something you can help with, Charles. It’s like menstruation. It comes once in a while like an unstoppable fountain, but by the end of the day, it will leave. Eventually.”

“Okay, that’s some gory description. But why…?” There is a silence in the other side, making Amethyst thinks that Charles has suddenly given up. That is, until he speaks again. “Really, Ame? An orgy? That’s what you think will transpire if you don’t lock yourself in?” There is an amused tone in his words.

“Hush, Charles! Not so loud! What if someone hears you? And seriously?”

“What is someone hears what?” she can hear Erik’s voice through the intercom, approaching from the distance. 

“What was I supposed to do? You didn’t want to speak to me.”

“Fine! I’ll tell you. But don’t read my mind. At least not tonight. You’ll only find out all kinds of unpleasant things.”

“If you think that sex is unpleasant…” He can’t help but laugh at her mental reaction, which is internally cursing him left and right like a sailor. The reaction he gets is so unlike her that it causes him to laugh out loud.

“Spoken like a true virgin, I know. But in all seriousness, it has got to do with all of this. You remember I mentioned that I’m a Neyaphem decent, right?”

“Faintly,” he coughs out in between laughter, but she proceeds anyway.

“Demons are associated with Salem night, which true purpose is for breeding. During this time, those who possesses the Neyaphem blood feel the strongest pull to mate the most. Any opposite sex who are within breathing range will also get infected and feel the same strong pull. Hence why I’m locking myself in here, in a save distance and containment.”

“And when does this start?”

“Practically at the same time as when the blood moon raises, which explains about…now.”

“Yeah…” Charles trails of way longer than necessary, sounding as if he is drunk. “I think it’s a bit too late for me.”

Amethyst arches an eyebrow he can’t see, translating his slurred words in her brain. “You caught a whiff, didn’t you?”

He nods his head, before remember that she can’t see him. “Uh-huh.”

“Damn it, Charles! That’s why I told you to go to sleep!”

Another drunken laughter erupts from his throat. 

“What’s so funny?” she snaps uncharacteristically.

“You just said ‘damn’. You never said ‘damn’ before. She never said ‘damn…”

“Who are you talking to?”

“Erik.”

“He’s still there?”

As if on queue, an earthquake erupts. Or at least, that is what it feels like. She can hear heavy metal being bent from the other side of the thick wall. _Shit, hope this holds through._

“Hahaha! She’s cursing again!” Charles exclaims through the intercom, clearly drunk with euphoria, through now its more like a buzz because of the damage. Erik must have hit some of the wiring. 

All of her wishes crumble down when the wall she is facing suddenly vibrates so strongly, she can feel her own core vibrants. Shoot! She crosses her legs together, but the act somehow causes the earthquake to grow angrier. Finally, the wall gives off it’s final fight, before behind yanked off its sockets.

Debris and dust flies all over the place and the path clears off, revealing an angry mutant walking in. His eyes stare dangerously intense into hers, those silver orbs glazing with heat so scorching, she almost falls into the temptation of reaching out.

“No, stay back!” she yells, grabbing the nearest object she can find next to her—which unfortunately is a metal chair. Erik waves his arm, causing the chair hauled to a wall behind her. Seems to stuck it there permanently, too, but she has no time to turn around and check. She has a huge problem in her hand right now…. _Um, huge…. in her hand…._

No, Amethyst. Focus! You must fight through this. The fate of your virginity is in your hand.

Just then, she catches a whiff of his musky scent, causing her body to react appropriately. “Fuck!” she curses when a wave of heat pools in her stomach.

“Fuck, indeed.” She watches as the crude words passes his tongue, his mouth forming a delicious shape. Amethyst is in he verge of giving up now. She can tell because her body is shaking badly.

“Please, don’t come any closer. _Especially_ don’t touch me. It will only make it worse,” she insists, though her voice is shaky. She drops to her knees in order to distance herself from him, but he only walks closer. 

At first it’s just a gentle tap, but the urge to comply is too strong. Amethyst looks like to find a smiling Erik. Not sneering, but the gentle kind. That is all it takes to break her self control.

The man pulls her up to her feet, gently grabbing both of her hands in his. He leans in to place a soft, shivering kiss to her temple, then her cheek, down to the croak of her neck. Her breathing becomes as raspy as his when he nibbles on the skin there.

She places her palms on his chest in order to distance herself, but it only allows them to feel the generated heat of each others’. Erik grabs her upper arms, yanking her none-to-gently and pushes her to the bed. Whatever control he has left is now gone too. She can tell by the high level of intensity that is now brewing in his steel eyes.

Her eyes catch a glimpse of his hard on through his jeans, making her breath shortens.

The woman looks so fucking-fuckable in her white nightgown. All he wants is rip it to pieces and shove his cock inside her virgin pussy until she bleeds. But when her hands touch his chest, a new level of lust enters him. 

Driven by a strong instinct, he throws her to the bed, causing her to be displayed down on the bed. If she was fuckable before, now she is a goddess. With that soft, snowy white hair sprayed out like an angel’s wings. She looks so innocent and helpless in this position, making him want to taint her even more.

One of the ribbons on her shoulder comes undone, sliding down those silky smooth skin. He can imagines just exactly how it feels like, as he has gotten a taste of that skin just moments ago. A primitive growl erupts from the back of his throat as he punches on her.

He climbs on top of her, both hands on each side of her face and his knees in between her legs, causing the hem of her skirt to ridden up. The woman squirms under him, trying to wiggle free. He lets out an animalistic hiss when something hot and wet grazes his crotch. The next thing that happens seem like a blur.

She accidentally grazes her pussy against his cock, albeit the fabrics of their clothes that puts the distance between them, but that is all there is to it—fabrics. Something seems to set inside Erik, because the next thing she nows, he is tearing down her nightgown and underwear.

The underwear is a little bit of struggle, so she puts up a fight to make it even harder for him. The act only provokes him and she watches as he literally ribs the stubborn fabric in half with his bare hand.

Erik quickly undoes his pants, revealing that he has decided to go commando, instantly releasing his monstrous-size cock. She’s not exaggerating. It has at least the width of an arm, fully erected.

He leans in to whisper something in her ear. Amethyst fails to catch his words, but apparently that is all he needs to distract her and trusts himself in.

A cry of pain echoes harshly through the room when she can feel her virginity gets torn up. It is pain, pain all over that she can feel. “Aahhhhh! Stop, please!” she yells in desperation, but he waits no more. Erik grabs her waist and he bucks his hips, pushing himself further into her fresh, tight cunt.

 


	5. Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning after dark, the guardian of the house disappears.

**_In the morning after dark…._ **

The sunlight hits her square in the eyes none so gently. She hates it when she is forcibly awaken. She stirs and blinks open her eyes, only to be welcomed with unfamiliar sight. First of all, it is not even the ceiling of her bedroom—she knows because hers has a custom-made mirror embedded. Second of all, realization finally hits her when she realizes that she is not alone.

She abruptly lifts herself up to a sitting position, causing the men on her bed to stir and grunt in respond, and triggers a slight pain to her nether region. To her right is Charles, who has an arm circled protectively around her waist, while the other folded under his head. 

Erik is lying at her left, whose hand disappears under the blanket that is now pooling on her waist down. It takes her a second to fully realize that his fingers are resting inside her core, and another second to make him pull them out. 

She bites her bottom lip when the action hurts more than she first expects.

At the bottom of the bed, she spots Gabriel sleeping soundlessly. If not for the state of his nakedness, she wouldn’t think that he was involved in this.

She tries to leave the bed, but realize that something—or better yet, someone—is weighting her hair down. She turns around to spot Warren having his arm wrapped around a pile of her hair by the end. _Oh no. Not him too._

 She tries to control her thoughts, carefully not freaking out internally, unless she wants to wake Charles up. Skillfully, she grabs a robe and puts it on, before slipping out of the room.

It takes her a solid five minutes before dressing up and grabbing her car key.

She does not dare to freak out before driving away from the mansion.

 

* * *

 

**_The disappearance of guardian…._ **

“Where is she? She’s nowhere in the mansion. I’ve searched though every corner of this building and the surrounding.” Charles can’t help but panic, walking back and ford in the living room. “She’s nowhere near. I think I should use the cerebro.”

When he woke up this morning, he found himself naked with three other men and a small patch of blood on the bedsheets. But no sign of Amethyst.

He dressed himself up briskly and searched around the room. Then the entire mansion. Until he is sure that he can’t sense her, he woke up the rest in panic. Ever since he was little, he has never been separated from his childhood friend before. At least not without knowing where she would be. And now that she was suddenly gone, he couldn’t help but fear for her.

Where did she go? Why didn’t she say anything?

Charles should know the answers, but that does not make it okay.

“She’s probably just out alone. She does this sometimes, whenever she needs time to think,” Charlotte, Amethyst’s 10-year-old cousin explains. _“And when I say think, it probably involves smashing a car or a tank—whichever she can find first—away from anyone mortal.”_ That part she doesn’t say out loud, but Charles picks it up with his mind-reader skill.

“You don’t supposed she is upset, do you?” It is Gabriel who asks.

“Whatever do you mean?” His mind is suddenly raged with the other man’s tone of voice. “You think that she would just…. did _that_ and be fine with it?”

Gabriel throws his hands up in surrender. “I was just guessing. They way she moved….” he stammers, “I never thought that it was—”

“Well, it was! You saw the blood. She….” Charles bites his lip, a pain expression on his face. “She’s not like that. It wasn’t her choice.”

“Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on?” Raven asks urgently, who can’t help but worrying about her almost-sister. “What happened to Amethyst? What did you guys do to her?”

 _Oh, it was nothing, Raven. The four of us just fucked her seven ways to sundown. Oh, and we took her virginities, too—all three of them—in one night. We had so much sex, our cum would probably have covered her entire body throughly. No big deal!_ Like hell is he going to admit that.

Raven knows that Charles knows something, but he won’t say anything. She looks at the other three men—Warren, Gabriel and Erik. They all look like they know something too, but none of them says anything.

“Well, since she is away, I guess I am in charge,” Charlottes says, drawing attention back to her.

“Woah, woah, woah. Who says you’re the boss of us?” Sean interjects.

“She means as house guardian,” Charles quickly explains, “But I think I should handle things for the mean time. You’re too young to manage the mansion.”

“How would you know? Besides, the mansion belongs to my family, not yours,” the girl retorts back. “Unless….” _Did he sleep with her?_

“What does that have do to with anything?” Charles asks, now sounding curious.

Charlotte straightens her back, suddenly realizing that he can read her mind. She blinks, uncomfortably avoiding his stares. “There is a tradition in our family. If you sleep with that person, then you are as good are being married to them. If you did, then the guardianship of the property automatically falls upon the next in kin in the family.” _There is nothing closer than that of a husband._

 “Wait, what? What the heck did you just say? Charles, did you sleep with Amethyst?” Raven is ecstatic. _About damn time._ “And even if he did, how do you know that?” She asks the little girl.

“Come. I’ll show you the family tree.”

They go into Amethyst’s office, where they find the Proteria’s family tree illustrated on one side of the wall. They check on her name, almost at the bottom of the branch. On there, they find not only one, but four new names.

Charlotte scowls at the names, not really understanding its meaning. _Is this an error? But the family tree never shows mistakes._

“I don’t get this,” she mutters in confusion, but the adults can read in between the lines.

“Wow. Okay. If what she says is true, then this is more than I need to know,” Raven comments uncomfortably.

“You know what it means?” Charlotte asks innocently.

“Kid, I don’t think you need to know what it means until you’re… at least 30 or something,” Raven mumbles, before looking at the men.

Gabriel blushes. Erik looks at anywhere but anyone’s face. Warren’s eyes are glued to their names. And Charles is still in shock by the new information.

On the family tree, he can read his name next to Amethyst’s written in handwritten calligraphy. Next of his are the names of the three other men, each has a branch linked back to her. But that does not stop there. If he look really closely, he can see lines starting to branch out from her and his name, uniting and forming a question mark underneath.

“What is this?” he points at the question mark, though he got a strong gut feeling of what it might be.

“Oh, that is quick. Well, I guess that means she is healthy. Congratulations!” Charlotte is able to pad his shoulder because he is bending down on eye level with the names.

“What? Why are you congratulating him?” Warren asks her.

“Why else? My cousin’s pregnant!” she says ecstatically.

“How come you know so much about this?” Erik opens his mouth for the first time today, a little bit disturbed by the though of the little girl knowing what they had done—at least to a certain extend.

“My mother told me.”

 


	6. Next Generation

**_Next generation…._ **

Amethyst’s first pregnancy gives caution to Charles.

Their baby starts to show his talents in an early age—only a few days old while still inside her stomach, much like the rest of the Proteria family. The first time Charles can feel his mind, he is overwhelmed by the various different personalities his son takes in—hers, his, and several others.

He expresses his concern of the child’s safety, but Amethyst reinsure them that she is a talented teacher. She has handled much more difficult students before, who is much more powerful than herself. Their child has more potential than the two of them combined, but that does not loosen her spirit.

“To know that my child will surpass me. There is no greater joy than the pride of having such a promising progeny,” she says, tears forming in her eyes.

Amethyst gives birth of Charles’ son and named him Legion Xavier-Proteria. He takes after his father’s looks mostly, with the same dark hair and cheekbones, but with her pale complexion. When he opens his eyes, she can see a pair of red orbs, just like hers.

A year later, she is pregnant with twins Pietro and Wanda Lensheer-Proteria, hers and Erik’s children. When they are born, just two years after she had Legion, they discover that the twins have a good mix of their parents’ looks. Pietro inherits his silver eyes and her white hair, while Wanda gets her red eyes and his dark hair.

Pietro has the power of speed, which can proof to be quite challenging when trying to change his diaper or simply feeding him. Actually, scratch that. Giving him a bath is much harder. If Amethyst has a hard time, Erik has a harder time with their son. He likes her more, they can tell, but that does not mean he listens to her all the time. Pietro is even faster than her, making it a challenge to catch him.

Wanda is the perfect daughter. She is just like Amethyst when she is young. Not picky, quite and polite. She likes to watch and study people, just like her. They later find out that Wanda has magical powers, which has been gifted into the Proteria family tree for generations.

Since little Legion absorbs their personality, he also have grown very protective of his younger siblings. Their parents raise and educate them according to Proteria’s tradition, which obviously involves encouraging them to use their powers in an early age, develop and use them with responsibilities.

Eimin and Uriel Worthington-Proteria are the other set of twins Amethyst gives birth of from Warren. They arrive two years after Erik’s twins. Thanks to their parents’ DNA’s, their skin are gold and silver. Eimin has gold skin, white hair and red eyes. Uriel has silver skin, golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Both have angelic wings, just like their father.

Just as their family is rapidly growing, Amethyst soon finds herself pregnant again. This time with Gabriel’s child. They named him Nathan, after Gabriel’s late father. It’s still too early to tell what his power is, but they have plenty of time to find out.

Like any other of Amethyst’s children, Nathan also inherit some of her many quirks, especially her perfectionism OCD in particular, which seems to be more dominant in Nathan compared to her. 


	7. Metal Theory

**_Say My Name…._ **

“No, I refuse,” Charles declares.

“What? Why?” Amethyst scrawls.

“Because it’s an insult.”

“I don’t think it as such. Besides, you guys got superhero names given to you. _This_ is what was given to me.”

“But seriously?”

Erik approaches the duo, finding it rare that they are bickering about something. “What’s going on here?” he asks.

Amethyst folds her arms under her breasts, unconsciously causing her already huge breasts to thrust upwards. Men can only do as much as what healthy men can do: stare.

“Charles is denying me my codename, which I think is unfair ‘cus you guys have one,” she explains. “I mean, what’s so hard about calling me by my name?”

They’ll tell her what’s hard, alright.

“Are you guys even listening to me?” She follows their direction of eyes. She raises one eyebrow. Not that she minds. If it is anybody else, it will turn out differently.

An idea pops into her mind. Charles might pick it up, but he can’t access her mind if she puts up a mental block. She doesn’t want that. In fact, she opens hers up, allowing her to see all sorts of naughty things she can do.

She sees his Adam apple’s bobs, clearly seeing what she’s imagining. He raises his hand up, trying to calm her down. “Now, Amethyst….”

Amethyst stalks towards him, her mannerism predatory. Both men back away, suddenly feeling uneasy with the change of attitude. Charles tries to step back, but Amethyst already has her eyes on him. In a matter of seconds, she punches like a snake, cornering him against the wall.

“That’s not my name,” she whispers in his ear, all the while pushing images of insatiable acts of what she can do to him. Charles feels his body heating up. She touches his chest, and his breathing becomes heavy. “Come on, darling. You know the right answer. Say my name….”

“White Devil,” he whimpers.

Her mouth curves into one devilish smile. “That’s right.” She rewards him with kiss, but changes her mind at the last minute and settles on a lick instead.

Charles catches her arms, his eyes hard on her. _Don’t tease me_ , he mentally says.

Erik puts his hands in his pockets, almost forgotten in the background. “I don’t know about you, but I think the name suits her.”

 

* * *

  ** _The Metal Theory_**

“Alright Mr. Lehnsherr, please step closer to the exhibits and raise these metals,” Amethyst presents trays full with evenly cut cubes made from different raw materials. Erik does as told, and they all watch as all the materials start to float on air, though some are raised higher than others. 

“Please try to align them,” she says, and he follows suit, lowering all the metal down to match the lower points. “Thank you, that will be all.” He returns them back to the trays.

“First of all, I know that you don’t like experiments, but I’m glad that you’ve decided to take part in this one,” she says. Mentally, Charles sends her a proud, “You’re welcome,” which she returns with a mental smile.

“Based on my observation, Mr. Lehnsherr, your power does not base on magnetism, but rather the metal bending itself.”

He gives her one of his scrawls. “What dos that supposed to mean.”

“It means, Mr. Lehnsherr, that you are an elemental. Which is a good thing, because one of my great-grandfathers is also an elemental—not particularly in metal, but earth instead. Close enough. Now, at first glance and feel, these cubes look like they are all made out of metal. But if you know how some of them were manufactured, like I did, you’d discover that not all of them are made out of pure metal. Some of them are made from a blend of various metal and a type of very strong plastic—hence explains why some of they are harder to get lifted than others.”

“That’s strange. I couldn’t feel the presence of the plastics at all.”

“That’s because they were mixed so well that you couldn’t even tell the difference.” Then to the others, she says, “And if you’re wondering, these items are produced in my factory. That’s also why I’m so rich, among other factors.” Her tone turns sly at the end, before returning her attention back to Erik.

“Now, Mr. Lehnsherr—”

“Okay, enough with it. You can call me Erik.”

“—I think it would be best if you try some of the bending techniques to maximize your ability. Please take a look a this diagram.” She presses a button from the control panel, and an image appears on the big screen behind them. “See that the core has four main elements? The fire, air, water, and earth? Then notice the outer circle?” She zooms in the image. “If you take a particular look at the earth element, you’ll find that metal actually has a close connection to it. This also means that those who possess these powers has the chance to branch out their power. But that’s for later. For now, I’d like to teach you a couple of new theories that might increase deeper understanding of your power, and in turn hopefully make you stronger. Let’s go to the field.”

They move to outside the mansion, where a pile of heavy raw metal is waiting for them.

“I’ve got a report book that is _aye_ high,” she gestures a meter’s height, “but I’m just gonna save you the trouble of reading and just summarize what I’ve learned. The key thing is building endurance. Please pick a piece and lift it up.”

Erik does as told.

“Now please maintain that for the entire day. Try to lift it as long as you can. Rest if you must.”

He gives her one of his infamous annoyed scrawl. “It’s just one piece. I’m sure I’ll manage.”

“Yes, but it would be better if we start building your endurance from scratch. Tomorrow, I want you to add another piece and repeat the steps for the following days. Compress them if they get unnecessarily too roomy, but keep them separated—this will build up your multitasking skill as well. Follow this exercise until there is no piece left from the pile—”

All of the sudden, all of the scrap metals bend in and starting to compress. Once each of them are in the size of small cubes, somewhat similar in size, they start to float in the air.

“That’s a total of 300 kilogram. I don’t think you should—”

“I’ll manage,” he says stubbornly, then starts to walk away with the metals.

Amethyst only shakes her head. “You’ll collapse,” she calls out, though she’s not sure he can still hear her.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to turn this idea into an original reverse harem story (much longer and detailed compared to this snippet fic). Message me for details.


End file.
